deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He previously fought Ganondorf in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. He also fought Dr. Eggman in an episode of One Minute Melee, Bowser later went on to fight Turbo Mecha Sonic after Turbo Mecha Sonic fought Bowser Jr. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bowser vs Akuma *Bowser VS Anguirus *Asgore VS Bowser *Beerus VS Bowser (by Paleomario66) *Big Daddy vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Broly *Bowser vs Chesnaught *Bowser vs Cinder Fall *Bowser vs Darkseid *Bowser vs. Darth Vader *Dio Brando VS Bowser *Donkey Kong vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Doomsday *Dracula vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Fire Lord Ozai *Bowser vs Flowey *Bowser vs Frieza *Gamera vs Bowser *Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool *Bowser vs Gilgamesh *Goku vs. Bowser *Bowser VS Haltmann *Hugo Chavez Vs Bowser (By Blog TOSHIKI OVERLORD) *Bowser vs Ice King *Jasper Vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Juggernaut *Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *Kirby vs. Bowser *Bowser VS Knuckles The Echidna *Lord Hater vs Bowser *Bowser vs Magolor *Bowser vs. Maleficent *Bowser vs Mao *Mashtooth vs Bowser *Bowser vs Megatron *Mega Man VS Bowser *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Bowser vs Metal Sonic *Mothra Leo vs. Bowser *Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser *Bowser vs. Queen Sectonia *Bowser vs. Rayquaza *Riptor vs Bowser *Robbie Rotten Vs. Bowser *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Shantae vs Bowser *Sonic vs Bowser *Suika Ibuki Vs Bowser *Bowser vs Tai and agumon *Bowser vs Thanos *Bowser vs. Vector the Crocodile *Wario vs Bowser *Bowser VS Wart *Bowser vs Dr. Wily *Bowser vs Zavok *Bowser Kingdom VS Eggman Empire As Paper Bowser *Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser VS Yarn Dedede As Dry Bowser * Ghost Godzilla vs Dry Bowser Battle Royale *Famous Villain Battle Royale *Gods/Multi-Universal/Universal/Galaxy-Level/Star-Level Battle Royale *Mario & Bowser VS Luigi & King Boo *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Completed Death Battles * Bowser vs Blastoise * Bowser vs Charizard * Bowser vs Darth Sidious * Bowser VS Doctor Doom * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser * Bowser VS Ganondorf (Fanon Version) * Bowser vs. Godzilla * Groudon vs Bowser * Kaos vs. Bowser * Bowser VS King Dedede * Bowser vs. King K. Rool * Bowser vs Lex Luthor * Bowser VS M. Bison * Pete vs Bowser * Bowser VS. Ridley * Bowser VS. Sakazuki * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser * Bowser vs Shao Kahn * Bowser vs Smaug * Vegeta vs Bowser As Dry Bowser * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Acnologia (Fairy Tail) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Apocalypse *Azrael *Blackbeard *Brachydios (Monster Hunter) *Cell *Crocodile *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Galactus *Garland (Final Fantasy) *Green Goblin *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) *King Cold *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Sombra *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong) *Lord Tirek *Majin Buu *Mongul *Omega Shenron *Papyrus *Sans *Scar (Disney) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Spyro the Dragon *Superboy-Prime *Superman *Titans (Attack on Titans) *Venom *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Whitebeard *Susanoo *Zazz *Zeus (God of War) History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa Army who has been an arch-enemy of Mario. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car Weapons * Hammers * Spiked Balls * Mecha-koopas Magic * Shapeshifting * Teleportation * Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech as a giant * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls ***Fire Balls can become lava puddles when they hit the ground ***Can travel long distances without being affected by gravity ***Homing Fire Balls **Fire clouds **Fiery Rain **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater *Vaccum **Sucks anything light enough into his body like Lakitus and Shy Guys (He has inhaled heavier things such as Mario though) *Black Magic **Terrorize **Poison Gas **Crusher **Bowser Crush **Teleportation **Shapeshifting *Whirlling Fortress *Bowser Bomb *Shoulder Charge *Spike shoot **Shoots out spikes from his shell that immediately grow back *Body Slam **Bowser jumps high up in to the air and slams down creating a shockwave **Any person on the ground that is hit by the shockwave will be temporarily paralyzed *Electrokinesis **Has not used in battle yet ***No reason he couldn't, but he as limited experience with it Weaponry *Throwing Hammers *Handheld Hammer *Barrels *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Metal Bat *Soccer Ball Bombs *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer *Stone Staff Power-Ups *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Mega Star (Paper Bowser) **Nearly identical to the Mega Mushroom besides the fact that it turns Bowser 8-bit *Pal pill (Paper Bowser) **Makes small 8-bit clones of Bowser *Fast Flower (Paper Bowser) **Greatly increases Bowsers speed and speeds up time *Slow Flower (Paper Bowser) **Makes Bowser slower and more floaty and slows down time Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser-Mobile *Mario Kart Vehicles Transformations *Giant Bowser **By using magic or with the assistance of Kamek, Bowser can grow into a Godzilla-esque kajiu size. *Giga Bowser **Bowser grows to a massive size and gains elemental traits to his attacks. In Melee this is a boss. In later games this is a invinicble yet temporary transformation akin to a Mega Mushroom or Super Sonic. *Dry Bowser **Bower's undead skeleton after his flesh was incinerated in magma **Immune to fire and lava. **Can detach and reattach his bones; allowing him to throw bones or even his own head. **Fire attacks are now ghoulish. **Can still be defeated and killed by blunt force. **Can become Giant Dry Bones Bowser. *Meowser **Bowser with cat claws and whiskers *Molten Bowser *Shrowser **Bowser after fusing with the Elder Princess Shroob *Block Bowser **A form entirely composed of cube construucts Feats *When exersizing he burns weight... literaly *Kidnapped Peach several times *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 6 *Can break through brick easily *Has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population Faults *Extremely cocky *Frequently fights Mario in areas where Bowser has a massive disadvantage ** This includes literally dozens of times Bowser fights on a collapsable bridge. *Almost never beats Mario *One of the slowest Mario characters *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz *Despite his high endurance and hard shell; he can still be defeated by conventional means. *Giant Bowser is even slower than he normally is. *Has been killed by Mario and Dimentio. *Can be instantly killed by Starman and Mega Mushroom transformations; even as Dry Bowser. Trivia *Bowser has 12 kids, but only one of them is actually his son. *His name used to be King Koopa, but in SNB3, it was changed to Bowser. Gallery Paper_Bowser_Paper_Jam.jpg|Paper Bowser Bowser badass.png Dry Bowser Badass.png|Dry Bowser Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Hipster Bowser.png|Hipster Bowser Bowser.png Bowser.jpg -Bowser Koopa left render-.png Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon.png|Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World.png|Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World Meowser.png|Meowser MLBiS Bowser.png Bowser in clown car.png|In the Koopa Clown Car SSB4 - Bowser Artwork.png|Sm4sh Bowser Bowser Sprite.png|The Sprite used in Death Battle and One Minute Melee Hammer Slam Bowser.png|Hammer Slam Bowser bowser_dancinggif_001_by_bennythebeast-d6qfc6p.gif|Bowser's happy dance mario_strikers_charged_conceptart_Mf9Uw.jpg|Bowser in Mario Strikers Charged C2BkEcPVQAE_xXN.jpg|Best couple 2017 hqdefault-2222.jpg|Bowser from Hotel Mario BEVL6R1.jpg|Bowser playing the Nintendo Switch with his son Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Skylanders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bombers Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Poison Users Category:Claw Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Gods Category:Electric Manipulator